bittersweet dreams
by Rosette Artemis
Summary: a tragic story about Glen Baskerville and lacie...


"_**This is only based on my imaginations. I wrote this for Glen Baskerville for my opinion he has the most beautiful but traffic love story I ever read in Pandora Hearts. I do not read the manga that much and this is only written based on my feelings. This will be in the point of view of Glen"**_

Black rose,

The author

**Bitter-sweet dreams**

My whole room was covered by darkness, as I sat alone near the window; I was gazing at the full moon yet again. Maybe its beauty has already taken a toll on me. It was quiet. It was usually like that whenever I go because no one seems has the courage to approach me. I thought I felt pleased with that fact but sometimes I could feel something painful in my chest. Loneliness has been my friend since long ago but it all changed when I met this girl.

She was found by my servants almost dying inside the garden and they took the liberty to tend her wounds until she could walk again. She was younger than me but we never met and I never knew her name because I wasn't interested at all. She was just a commoner so different from me. That's what I thought before…

When I was passing by the garden on a midsummer night, I heard a faint singing voice. The song was enchanting but there was something on its tone that made me almost cry. That was the first time that tears almost rolled out on my cheeks. I pursued the voice and demanded to know who the singer was.

Then there she was gazing up at the full moon with tears falling down her face. I stared at her gentle purple eyes and her sweet scent lingered as the wind breeze whispered to the trees. My body moved on its own, there was something inside of me that wanted to comfort her so I moved closer.

I stepped on a twig that made her divert her attention to me. She quickly wiped her tears and moved away. Maybe I startled her too much so I decided to walk away.

"Glen-sama?"

I stopped when I heard her call my name.

"It is you, isn't it?" she asked again but I never replied.

She started to approach me. I made no reaction or movement.

"I always wanted to meet you but the maids said I shouldn't so…" I saw a shade of red on her cheeks.

I never had a conversation with anyone unless it was something related to our dukedom so I don't know how to answer except with silence.

"I am so sorry… Glen-sama! Etou.. Anou… what should I do?" the girl was starting to panic and even if she was murmuring to herself I could definitely hear it.

"Sing…" it was almost an order rather than a request but I tried to say it with my utmost sincerity.

"Sing? Uhmm… What should I sing? I am so sorry for my rudeness." She was now confused.

I moved towards her and smiled. "The song I just heard now… would you sing that?"

She stared at me for a second with wide eyes but smiled at me after that. She was the first person who has ever given me such warm smile even she knew the fact that everyone fears me. For a moment, she closed her eyes and opened her hands then started to sing the song that enchanted me.

We would meet at that garden every night until dawn breached over the mansion. She would talk for hours about what happened to her in the whole day or sometimes I would just listen to her lullabies. She told me that Lacie was her name and she couldn't remember anything about her past except that but I've never really cared at all as long I'm with her. It was like a dream that felt so surreal and hoping that it would last forever but dreams do have endings on its own. Sometimes it would turn out into a living nightmare.

"Konnichiwa Glen-sama!" she said.

I nodded in response.

"Today, I would go in the market together with the maids. They said I have to buy clothes so I need to go with them."

"I see, lacie." I said softly as I stared at the blue sky.

"It would be fun but… not as fun when I'm together with you." There was a shade of red at her face.

I patted her head. Everything she says to me would always leave an impression in my heart. She said her farewells but before she left me. She gave me a kiss on my left cheek and run away with a blush. As I thought, everything she does would always make my heart waver for a second. Then I heard someone giggling near me.

"Jack, is that you?" I leaned my head on the tree.

"Gomen! Gomen! I couldn't resist but eavesdropped on both of you and Lacie." The blond boy grinned.

I sighed but deep inside I was in deep bliss for now.

I waited for her that night but she never came. It continued for days. I was getting restless. Some conclusions were drawn inside my mind like she run away and never to return or maybe something much terrible happen that I didn't know. It was not like me to question somebody about a person so I never tried asking anyone.

I composed a song for her hoping with that maybe she would return by my side. It was almost a month but she never came back. After all, it was just my wishful thinking that she would come back with a smile on her face. I regretted the days when I couldn't even took the chance of telling her my feelings. Can I be with you forever? Will you always stay by my side? The songs she sand were always engraved in my heart. It was painful enough for me to remember each line of it.

The days when I was alone in the darkness caught up to me. Nobody had the power to move my heart like she does. I sat alone in solitude waiting for her to come back. Silence seems louder than before as if it was crying inside my head. I became numb afterwards. I lose sight of the light which was so sublime for a person who was dwelling in darkness.

I had a feeling there was horrors lingering about what happened the day I last saw her. I never knew until crimson blood befalls my hands…


End file.
